


a pinch of salt

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Freeverse, M&MWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[salty fingers,<br/>Rom likes to stay over sometimes<br/>and her smell lingers]</p><p>Romilda becomes Lavender's rebound girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pinch of salt

**a _pinch_  of salt**

-

salty eyes;

she kept wiping them, trying, failing,

to say her goodbyes

-

salty skin;

from all the times she thought,

of having her way with him

-

salty tea,

when she was distracted and could not imagine

another person with who she could be

-

salty pavement,

when Rom came over to rid her house of slugs,

when she could not find a willing gent

-

salty fingers,

Rom likes to stay over sometimes

and her smell lingers

-

salty drink,

_what do they put in it anyway?_

but Rom's so pretty, and Lav can't even think

-

salty sea,

sex has never been so weird,

but all Lav cares about is where Rom's put her knee

-

salty salt,

its taste's only improved over the years; all Rom's doing

 _she_  was never the one at fault

_-_

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Written/submitted to the Femmeslash Drabble Tag with the prompt 'salty', the category 'Elder' in the Wand Woods Competition (Write about a unique (non-canon) pairing (300 fics or less)) and the Femmeslash Project Challenge under the theme 'freeverse'. 
> 
> A M&MWP (Mew and Mor's Weird Pairing) is a pairing that was 'discovered' by users mew-tsubaki or Morghen. They have a forum, here: http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Mew-and-Mor-s-Weird-Pairings-Fan-Stories/76194/


End file.
